totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. Szkolne fobie
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Szkoły Totalnej Porażki... Wyjechaliśmy do centrum handlowego! Zadaniem było odnalezienie 12 koszulek z logiem Chefa! Lindsay zrobiła to w 5 minut. Susły powaliły w końcu Okonie na łopatki! Wszystko wiedziący Noah przegrał z Haroldem i wyleciał! Jurorzy ocalili Trenta, który miał również odpaść. Czy Natalie wywiąże się z umowy z Heather? Oglądajcie Szkołę... Totalnej!... PORAŻKI!!! (odgrywa się muzyka tytułowa) Lindsay: Dziękuję ci, Lafauna, za te rzeczy! Leshawna: Leshawna! Trzeba sobie pomagać! Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie odbędzie się na pierwszym piętrze! Courtney: Chris! My tam nigdy nie byliśmy! Chris: Tam są te same przedmioty, prócz jednego! Muzyki. Coutney: Fajnie. Chris: A teraz nigdźcie nie wychodźcie! Niech każdy powie swoje szkolne fobie! Kto pierwszy? Gwen: Co mam do stracenia? Nie lubię W-fu! Heather: Czuję lęk do księży! Katie i Sadie: Fizyka jest taka dziwna! || Zgadzam się! Lindsay: Nie zdałam biologii! Beth: Lubię podróżować, ale geografia mnie wykańcza! Natalie i Trent: Z matematyki nie byłam orłem! || Ja też. Katerine i Julie: Gimnastyka! || To zginanie to przesada! Philip: Polonistce nie podobało sie pismo, a była taka zwariowana! Cały czas śnią mi się koszmary! Eva: Ja się niczego nie boję! Jak mi ktoś się stawiał od razu dostawał łupnia! Heather: Akurat! Eva: Chcesz sie przekonać?! Heather: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Ona wyleci! Na pewno! Chris: Spokojnie! Susły, teraz wy! Izzy: Nie było niczego strasznego w szkole. Było... ŚMIESZNIE!!! Tyler i Ezekiel: Szkolne jedzenie było takie okropne! || Wszystko wyglądało jak breja! Gwen: Przecież ty się uczyłeś w domu?! Ezekiel: Byłem tylko tydzień w szkole! Margaret: W szkole dobrze mi było! Miałam dobre stosunki! Nikt mnie nie straszył! Harold: Tak się boję historyczki! Alexander: Ja też! Leshawna: Miałam kłopoty z muzyką! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Tak, naprawdę to nie mam, ale nie chcę znosić prawdziwej fobii! Courtney: W szkole byłam strasznie chuda i ciężko było na W-fie! Duncan: Nie miałem fobii, bo byłem cały czas w poprawczaku, z którego uciekałem! Pauline: Angielski to totalna porażka! DJ: Boję się sam zostać w sali od biologii! Tam jest tyle zwierząt! Chris: Gdzie zgubiliście Bridgette? Courtney: Nie przyszła na śniadanie! Odkąd Geoff wyleciał, ona dziwnie się się zachowywała! Chris: Musicie poradzić sobie na razie bez niej. Mogła wpaść w jedną z pułapek! Wszyscy: CO?!?! Chris: Ten budynek miał być więzieniem z pułapkami, ale stał sie szkołą z cześcią pułapek! Wieczorem będziemy jej szukać! Courtney: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Bridgette to dobra przyjaciółka, ale coś z nią jest nie tak! Chris: Wasze fobie rozpoczniemy za 20 minut. (20 minut później) Chris: A teraz mam dla was niespodziankę! "Zamienicie się" swoimi fobiami z innymi! Czy to nie jest fajne?! Gwen z Margaret Heather z Pauline Katie z Alexandrem Sadie z Duncanem Lindsay z Leshawną Beth z DJ Natalie z Haroldem Trent z Courtney Katerine z Izzy Julie z Tylerem Philip z Justinem Eva z Ezekielem A więc, Gwen, ty... Będziesz musiała wygrać kłótnię z pedagogiem, ponieważ Margaret była tam zawsze... Margaret: Ty świnio! Jak mogłeś?! Chris: ...a Margaret 50 pompek! Już! Margaret: TY... Chris: Heather, napiszesz kartkóweczkę z czasowników nieregularnych! Pauline, odmówisz wszystkie części różańca?! Na pewno! Katie, historia Kanady! 5 stron! I to migiem! Alexander, fizyka! Alexander: Fizykę mam w małym paluszku! Katie: Historia zaczynała się od jakiejś sarny??? Chris: Sadie, wiersze, które tak Duncan uwielbiał recytować! Duncan: CHRIS!!! Chris: A ty, Duncan, również fizykę! Tylko, że dla zaawansowanych! Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo cię lubię! Lindsay, będziesz się wspinała po linie na samą górę! Leshawna: Po co to wszystkim mówisz?! Chris: Leshawna, lubisz biologię? Beth, jeżeli lubisz podróżować, to pewnie lubisz także dzikie zwierzęta w sali od biologii! DJ, mój mały! Czeka cię określanie współrzędnych geograficznych! Natalie, sam na sam z historyczką! Zniesiesz to? Haroldzie, test z matmy nie powinien ci sprawić kłopotu. Trent, jeśli wiesz, co to jest test Coopera, to żałuj! Trent: W 12 minut przebieć jak najwięcej! Tragedia! Chris: Courtney, i znowu matematyka! Katerine, zabieg u pielęgniarki! Izzy, byłaś tam częściej niż zmieniasz bieliznę! Aż tak nie mogłaś usiedzieć na lekcji?! Izzy: Tak jakoś! Chris: Zaś ty, Izzy, gimnastyka! Słyszałem, Julie, że lubisz szkolne jedzenie! Julie: To normalne jedzenie jak u każdego w domu! Nie wiem, czym tu się brzydzić! Chris: Tyler, skoro taki z ciebie sportowiec, to dobra gimnastyka nic ci nie zrobi! Philip, będziesz musiał pokonać hardę ludzi, którzy myślą, że jesteś tak uwodzicielsko piekny jak Justin! Aaaach... A ty, Justin, jesteś taki piękny, to i pewnie masz piękne pismo! Prawda? Eva! Żarcie szkolne to jest coś! No a ty, Ezekiel... Eeech... Musisz założyć kieckę i się nie wstydzić! Prawda, Eva?! Zobaczmy twoje zdjęcia szkolne, jak musisz nosić sukienki! To było obowiązkowe w twojej szkole! Eva: O NIE!!! TERAZ PRZESADZIŁEŚ!!! (w pokoju zwierzeń) Wszystko zniosę, tylko nie to (rozwalając kamerę)!!! Chris: Zobaczymy się po krótkiej przerwie technicznej! (Kilka chwil później) Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Po tym, jak Eva się rozzłościła, musieliśmy poszukać innej kamery! Podajemy wyniki: Gwen (wykonane) Margaret (niewykonane) (po 15 spękła) Heather (niewykonane) (75% dobrze) Pauline (wykonane) Katie (niewykonane) (symbol Kanady to sarna, która była kiedys człowiekiem(!!!)) Alexander (wykonane) Sadie (niewykonane) (zaczeła recytować opis serialu) Duncan (wykonane) Lindsay (niewykonane) (po 2 podciągnięciach spadła) Leshawna (wykonane) Beth (wykonane) DJ (wykonane) Natalie (niewykonane) (wytrzymała 5 minut) Harold (wykonane) Trent (niewykonane) (w ciągu 12 minut przebiegł tylko 2,5 km (minimum 3 km)) Courtney (wykonane) Katerine (niewykonane) (przestraszyła się igły) Izzy (wykonane) Julie (wykonane) Tyler (niewykonane) (zrobił rozkrok, ale nadal nikt nie pomógł mu wstać) Philip (niewykonane) (wszyscy się na niego rzucili, przygnietli i nie mógł wstać) Justin (wykonane) Eva (niewykonane) (pokłóciła się z kucharką) Ezekiel (niewykonane) (za bardzo się wstydził) Zabójcze Okonie: 3 Wrzeszczące Susły: 9 Chris: A więc Wrzeszczące Susły wygrały z bardzo dużą przewagą i to oni dziś zjedzą kolację w 5 gwiazdkowej restauracji! Okonie, znowu przegraliście! Mięczaki z was! Eva: Teraz jesteś już nieżywy! Chris: OCHRONA! POMOCY! NIE..... Chef: Dziś ja poprowadzę dramatyczną ceremonię (usłyszeli jakiś hałas)! No, dobra, kilka odcinków... W pokoju zwierzeń: Heather: Chociaż Chris denerwuje mnie gorzej niż wszyscy w tym show, to nie zasługuje na to, by ten babochłop go zabił! Eva! Lindsay: Philip! Katerine: Sadie się niczym nie popisała! Julie: Sadie nie może być aż tak głupia! Gwen: Philip to chude chucherko! Już Justin by sobie z tym poradził! Beth: Philip to fajny gość, ale Eva jest jeszcze gorsza niz w pierwszej serii! Philip: Eva! Sadie: Philip. Wieczorem: Chef: Mam dla was wiadomość! W związku z głosowaniem 2 osoby dostały po równo głosów, a więc odpadną dzisiaj dwie osoby. 5-tki dla... Julie, Beth, Gwen, Katerine, Sadie, Katie, Trenta, Cody'ego, Lindsay i... Heather! Eva i Philip... Przykro mi! Do Drzwi Wstydu tędy! Philip: Żegnaj, Julie! Będę tęsknił! Eva: Zemszczę się na was wszystkich! A ty, Chris, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to jeszczę z tobą nie skończyłam! Julie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Najdziwniejsze było to, że pożegnał się tylko ze mną! (U pielęgniarki) Pielęgniarka: Nie bój się, mój mały! Nie będzie boleć! To tylko mała igła! HAHHAHAHAHH! Chris: NIEEEEEE......... Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości